Peste violeta
La peste violeta (Shadow Bugs en inglés; ''影虫 Kage Mushi'' lit. Insecto de sombra en japonés) es un elemento del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Es una sustancia de color morado que se extrae de Mr. Game & Watch. Dicha sustancia es capaz de crear enemigos como los prímidos, jefes como Duon y copias de los personajes, como los casos de Bowser, Peach, Zelda y Diddy Kong. Esta extraña sustancia parece tener inteligencia, pues acata la orden de Bowser de copiar a Diddy Kong, e incluso se hace más grande para tratar de detener a Fox y a Falco. La peste violeta forma parte importante de la historia del Emisario Subespacial ya que es unas de las principales armas que se usa para darles problemas a los luchadores de este mundo. Aunque en las secuencias solo se ve a los prímidos normales, se puede sugerir que todos los enemigos del subespacio (a excepción de la Tropa Koopa y del Batallón R.O.B.) están formados por esta sustancia, ya que en el estadio aéreo se ve aparecer una cantidad de Cirrus que no aparecieron en la secuencia; de igual manera, en el cañón, solo se ve que se forman prímidos, pero aparecen una cantidad variada de criaturas subespaciales. Rol en El Emisario Subespacial ;Estadio aéreo Aparece por primera vez en esta fase, dejando ver como un montículo de esta sustancia puede crear enemigos. ;Reino del Cielo La Hal Abarda aparece en esta fase y deja caer montículos de esta sustancia, que crea varios prímidos a los que Pit y Mario deben derrotar. ;El lago En esta fase, tras derrotar a una copia de Bowser, se ve como este se disuelve dejando ver que está formado por un montículo de Peste violeta. ;La orilla del lago En esta fase hace una copia de la princesa que el jugador no haya salvado en el estadio aéreo; dicha copia intentará atacar a dos personajes (Link y Yoshi si el jugador salvó a Zelda o Mario y Pit si salvó a Peach. ;La ribera Se ve como esta extraña sustancia hace una copia gigante de Diddy Kong que enfrenta a Fox, Falco y al Diddy Kong real. ;La cúspide glacial Una enorme cantidad de Peste violeta cae de la Hal Abarda, la cual se encuentra bajo ataque por la Great Fox. ;El cañón La enorme cantidad de esta sustancia llega a un cañón, en donde los personajes deben destruir a todos los enemigos que esta creó. ;Interior de Hal Abarda Aquí se le ve por última vez cuando Duon es destruido, siendo la única vez que se puede ver a un enemigo derramar dicha sustancia fuera de una secuencia de video. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Peste violeta :Materialización de una sustancia primigenia que puede adoptar la forma de cualquier enemigo subespacial. También puede copiar el aspecto de los trofeos para crear dobles malvados. La misteriosa sustancia que reside en Mr. Game & Watch es un pozo sin fondo. Por eso, cuando Tabuu se dio cuenta, utilizó a Mr. Game & Watch para crear el ejército subespacial. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Shadow Bug :Embodiments of a primordial substance that can take the form of any number of lesser Subspace foes. They can also copy the forms of trophies to create evil doppelganger versions of them. The mysterious substance inside Mr. Game & Watch can be extracted endlessly. Once Tabuu discovered this, he used Mr. Game & Watch to create the Subspace Army. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Véase también